Hidden Away
by Rayjpop
Summary: Clint stumbled upon Bruce's secret, except it wasn't anything he could have expected.


**A/N:** First time writing in this area. If you were an avid follower of mine before this, please read the A/N at the end. Anyway, here goes.

Prompt: "How long did you think you could hide this from me?" from Ask Hulkeye on tumblr.

_Hidden Away_

* * *

Bruce sighed as he stared at the screen in front of him, currently the bane of his existence. He knew, when Tony asked for his help with whatever project he was too invested in to give Steve the time of day, that the fellow scientist had something big in the works.

Quickly pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, Bruce gave another sigh. Tony turned to watch the other man as he continued working on the circuit board in front of him. Tony wasn't concerned having Bruce in such close quarters, he trusted him more than any of the SHIELD agents.

"If you're having issues, try taking a break and clear your head. Maybe go for a walk?" Tony suggested hoping that Bruce wasn't as stubborn as himself. Tony knew that whenever a problem wouldn't go away he would stress himself out to the point of a flash of blind fury.

"No, it's not… well maybe… unless you need me for something other than this?" Tony shook his head and Bruce ducked out of the lab, muttering to himself about equations and whatnot.

A few minutes after Bruce left, Clint bounded into the lab causing Tony to jump slightly, not expecting the loud archer when Bruce isn't around. Apparently, Clint hadn't seen Bruce leave, hence why he was looking around the lab.

"Don't touch that!" Tony scolded as Clint lifted a beaker that had a volatile compound. Gently setting the glass container onto the metal surface Clint backed away slightly before turning to face Tony.

"Do you know where Bruce went? I have something I need to ask him." Continuing to wander around the lab, looking at various tools, metal scraps and solutions he heard Tony mutter to himself about putting a number lock on the door to the lab.

"He isn't here. Obviously." Tony moved from the circuit board to the actual machine he was working on. However, without Bruce's part there wasn't much he could actually finish. He ushered Clint out of the lab before leaving himself, deciding to go find Steve because he knew that he had neglected his favorite captain.

* * *

After an hour of wandering around the streets of New York, Bruce decided to return to Stark Tower, more specifically, the kitchen of Stark Tower. After fixing himself a glass of tea, he sat down in one of the plush couches and picked up the newspaper on the glass table.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Clint exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen/living space and noticing his scientist sitting and reading. Holding up one finger, in the general 'wait one minute' sign, Clint ran off into the hallway he just came from.

Returning with a box, a plain wooden box about the size of a shoebox, Clint gave Bruce a confused look. Knowing what was inside the box, Bruce played dumb hoping that Clint hadn't actually looked inside.

"How long did you think you could hide this from me?" Clint asked, continuing before Bruce could think of a reply.

"I mean really, if you are going to try to hide something from me, don't make it obvious! This box was screaming 'Look inside me Clint! Bruce's deepest, darkest secrets are hidden inside.'" Clint moved to sit next to Bruce on the couch, holding the box away from the other man's grasp.

Bruce started laughing; he realized that Clint hadn't looked inside the box. Holding out his hands, Bruce gave Clint a look that he had mastered. 'Give it here unless you're sleeping alone tonight'

"If it matters that much to you, I'll show you what my 'deepest, darkest secret' is." Clint handed over the box, scooting closer to Bruce who gave a slight smile before opening the box.

Inside were hundred of photographs, of patients he'd saved, people he's met, those who had tried to help him by employing him, giving him shelter, basically anyone Bruce felt that he had helped. There were even newspaper articles written about their local doctor, some good, others were concerned about the mysterious man. Clint, after moving again, had an arm draped across Bruce's shoulder and a leg over Bruce's and relaxed into the other man.

He listened to the stories of the little girl who had both parents ill with different diseases, the man whose wife was on the verge of death and Bruce had saved. Towards the end of the articles and photos, were a few comic books and a folded poster. Clint couldn't help but laugh that Bruce had bought a few comics based of Hawkeye, his alternate identity. Bruce's face flushed at Clint's chuckle at the comics and poster, which was a giant image of Hawkeye readying an arrow.

"It's cute Bruce. I'm flattered that you like comics about my superhero." Clint leaned in and captured Bruce's lips in a kiss, he couldn't help but smile against the soft lips.

"I'm just glad that you hadn't found this before we were dating, that would have been weird." Clint laughed, thankful that Bruce wasn't as nosy as he was. Otherwise, he might have stumbled upon Clint's box full of Hulk memorabilia.

* * *

**A/N:** No, I'm not giving up on my fandom, just taking a needed break while I gather my thoughts. Sorry, if you were waiting for something else, but I needed to write otherwise I might never get back to it again.

RAY -.-


End file.
